The Sweetest Kisses
by paranoid these days
Summary: Suddenly the door swung open. "What is wrong with you?" In spite of the fact that there were tears running down his face, the anger blazing in his eyes was strong enough to actually make Michael take a few steps back in fear.


Tweener entered his apartment and locked the door behind him. He took a deep breath. The entire place smelled of Michael. His skin, his colone. He closed his eyes to the ecstacy of it. Suddenly, against his will--like everything happening in his life, it seemed--he felt tears welling up in his eyes. Was it really too much to ask to want to be in a meaningful relationship? He didn't think so. Lots of people were happy; why couldn't he be? He knew why. It was something he had known from the start, although he didn't want to admit it to himself.

Sighing, he made his way to his bedroom, and dropped his coat on the carpeted floor, flopping onto the bed. "What took you so long?" He started at the voice, and promptly fell out of bed with a yelp.

He hadn't noticed the form sitting in the corner. Michael chuckled and stood to help Tweener up. "Don't touch me," he snapped, lifting himself from the ground. Once he had gained his composure back he stated harshly, "What are you doing here? Done sucking face so early? The night is young. God,"--he ran his fingers through his hair--"remind me never to give anyone else a key."

"You didn't answer my question."

Tweener just looked at him for a moment. "I don't think I owe you an explanation, Michael Scofield. But I will tell you anyway. Usually when a person finds the person they share a relationship with--or at least _thought_ they shared a relationship with--pashing someone else, they tend to be just slightly heartbroken and bewildered. So I just sort of went wandering around for a while. You know, reminising on the good times. Or at least what I thought were the good times. I'm not so sure now."

Michael's eyes softened. "Baby, I'm _sorry_. You know that. I mean, it wasn't supposed to happen."

Tweener said, "No it's okay. I understand. There's no way that the fact that we spend more nights together than not and the fact that my apartment smells like you and the fact that you have like half my clothes and vise-versa, there's no way in _hell_ that could _possibly_ lead you to believe that we were together, so I'd have to be very ignorant to not be okay with you kissing someone else." Michael tried to get a word in edgewise, but Tweener simply stated, the hurt in his voice showing besides all the effort he put in so that it wouldn't, "Besides, a relationship has two parts: what one wants from the other, and what the other wants from the one. If the one doesn't want to be with the other than it's really not the other's place to get in the way of the one's happiness, is it?"  
"I didn't mean for it to happen," Michael whispered. He backed Tweener into the wall, placing his hand on the side of his face.

Tweener closed his eyes, turning his head. He took in a shuddering breath, "You know what I hate the most? It's that I need you, and you don't need me." Tears started streaming down his face. Michael wiped them away with his thumb. "I mean, ever since the first time we met, you had me trapped. I know that I can't leave you, but you can leave whenever. I really wish you didn't have this power over me, 'cause as heartbroken as I'd still be, at least I would be able to go. I want you to need me," he whispered.

A tear ran down Tweener's face and slowed near the corner of his mouth, where Michael leaned closer and kissed it away. "You have no idea how much I need you. You're my everything. Youthink I could just up and leave you whenever I feel like it? Well, guess what, Precious, I can't. 'Cause I'll never get over how stupid I was if I did. I love you."

"I love you too." But suddenly he stiffened. He gently pushed Michael away; he wanted to shove him through the nearest wall, but after all, he _did_ love him. And that was the first time he and Michael had ever said 'I love you' to one another. He went into his bathroom and slammed the door.  
Michael sighed. He could hear Tweener inside and he sounded like he was unsuccessfully suppressing his tears. The sound made Michael's lower lip tremble slightly. "David. Come on. Come out. We need to talk. Seriously."

Suddenly the door swung open. "What is _wrong _with you?" In spite of the fact that there were tears running down his face, the anger blazing in his eyes was strong enough to actually make Michael take a few steps back in fear. "You love me but you kiss someone else? Did the little rubber band in your head finally snap?"

Michael said quietly, "There's no way that I can explain this to you, but I'm sorry. That's all I can say. I didn't mean to. I don't know how it happened. All I can tell you is that the whole time all I could think of was how much sweeter your kisses are. And how much I'd rather be kissing you."

Tweener didn't want to believe those words, didn't want to give in so easily, but he did. How much easier it would be to not fight any more, to just give in. Because deep down, he wanted those words to be true. Those words, and Michael. He really wanted Michael to be true.

So he just closed his eyes as Michael leaned in, pressing his lips against his, opening his mouth when Michael's tongue softly licked his lips. He bit down on Michael's bottom lip, then ran his tongue over the spot. But then he pulled away.

"You know, we could be at this all night if you don't just shut up and kiss me," Michael said.

"I know that, smart one. I just wanted to make sure you never do that again." Michael promised. Mischeivously, Tweener then said, "Good. But you still have some punishment. I'm not gonna kiss so sweetly anymore until I'm sure you're faithful." He grabbed Michael's colar with agressive force and kissed his harder than he knew Michael would ever expect him to. Tweener managed to push Michael down on the bed without breaking contact for too long. Michael ran his hands through his lover's hair, wishing he could get this same result without having to cheat on him.

1

2

3

A while later, afterwards, Michael was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, his arms around Tweener, who had his head on his chest. "Baby, are you asleep?"

Tweener's eyes snapped open. The short while he had spent at Fox River had made him a light sleeper. With good reason, too. "I was," he grumbled. Michael chuckled, kissing the top of his head. Tweener reached up and kissed Michael's lips, then his neck. "Why?" he whispered into his ear, nipping his earlobe.

"I wanted to know if you forgive me." Tweener mumbled something incoherant as he nuzzled into Michael's neck, nipping and kissing in various places.

"What was that?" Michael asked, although from his body language he could figure out he was forgiven.

"Of course. But you so owe me." Tweener gave him a look, and Michael simply snuggled closer to him, and kissed him softly. Both were quite content with the outcome of that night.

finally, i finished!!! wahahaha!!!! it didn't take long, i kept forgeting what i was gonna write. Please review!! this is my first fic, so please tell me what you think. flames are welcome. can't leave out flames. gotta love flames. forgeting flames are like forgeting meat on a burger. unless you're a vegan in which a case it's like forgeting lettuce in a salad.


End file.
